Statuette of love
by Elsa3
Summary: Alien girl Dolly loves Jay and wants to bewitch him by mysterious


Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ôàíôèê ïî "MIB", åñëè êîìó-òî íå íðàâèòñÿ , òî ÿ ñìåþ çàâåðèòü âàñ, ÷òî íå ïðè÷èñëÿþ ñåáÿ ê òàëàíòëèâûì ïèñàòåëÿì è íå äóìàþ, ÷òî î÷åíü õîðîøî ïèøó, íî ïðåäëàãàþ íà âàøå îáîçðåíèå ìîè ôèêè. Åñëè âäðóã êòî-òî ïðî÷èòàåò, îñòàâüòå ñâîé îòçûâ.  
Ñàìî ñîáîé, ÿ íå âëàäåþ íèêàêèìè ïðàâàìè íà "Men In Black I è II", à òàêæå íà ìóëüòñåðèàë "Ëþäè â ÷åðíîì", íà êîòîðîì áîëüøå îñíîâàíû ìîè ôàíôèêè. Âîçìîæíî, íåêîòîðûõ ïåðñîíàæåé èç ñåðèàëà Âû íå çíàåòå, íî ìîæåòå ïîèñêàòü èíôîðìàöèþ î íèõ íà ñàéòå www.MIBHQ.com.   
Åùå íàñ÷åò Êýðîë. Ýòà ãåðîèíÿ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ â äðóãîì ìîåì ôàíôèêå, êîòîðûé ó ìåíÿ íèêàê íå èäåò, òàê ÷òî ïîêà ñ÷èòàéòå åå ïðîñòî çëîäåéêîé-èíîïëàíåòÿíêîé, óæå çíàêîìîé ñ MIB.   
Elsa  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Ñâîé ïåðâûé ôàíôèê ïîñâÿùàþ ìîèì àìåðèêàíñêèì åäèíîìûø-  
ëåííèêàì, â îñîáåííîñòè Delia97(Aron)   
  
"Ñòàòóýòêà ëþáâè"  
Åñëè áû åé, Äîëëè, êòî-íèáóäü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà âëþáèòñÿ â àãåíòà Äæåÿ èç "Ëþäåé â ÷åðíîì", îíà áû ðàññìåÿëàñü øóòíèêó â ëèöî, êàê íàä êðàéíå íåóäà÷íîé øóòêîé, è ñ íàìåêîì íà íàïðàâëåíèå, â êîòîðîì åìó ñëåäóåò îòïðàâèòüñÿ... Íî ñåé÷àñ áûëî èìåííî òàê. Äîëëè ñèäåëà â ìàëåíüêîì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå "Êýòëèí" íà ìàëåíüêîé "ñòðèò" â áîëüøîì Íüþ-Éîðêå è íàáëþäàëà çà àãåíòàìè Äæååì è Êååì, êîâûðÿÿ ãàìáóðãåð èëè ÷òî òàì áûëî â åå òàðåëêå (Äîëëè íå ïîñìîòðåëà). Àãåíò Äæåé, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ìîã âèäåòü åå â ýòîì ðåñòîðàíå è áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò áåñåäîé ñ Êååì, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ìèðíóþ àêêóðàòíóþ èíîïëàíåòÿíêó çà ñòîëèêîì â ìèðíîé ìàëåíüêîé çàáåãàëîâêå... Òî åñòü îí áû çàìåòèë åå â åå åñòåñòâåííîì îáëè÷üå, íî êàê ìèðíàÿ, àêêóðàòíàÿ è çàêîíîïîñëóøíàÿ èíîïëàíåòÿíêà Äîëëè âûáðàëà ñåáå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé êîñòþì ïî âêóñó - ðûæåâîëîñàÿ è çåëåíîãëàçàÿ äåâóøêà ëåò 25 èëè îêîëî òîãî. Äîëëè îò âñåé äóøè íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî åå îáëèê íðàâèòñÿ Äæåþ.  
Îíà ñõâàòèëà òîíêèìè äëèííûìè ïàëü÷èêàìè ëèñòîê áóìàãè ñ àêêóðàòíî îò÷åð÷åííûìè êðàñíûìè ïîëÿìè è äîñòàëà èç êàðìàíà ïóçàòûé êðîõîòíûé ôëàêîí÷èê ñî ñâîèìè ëþáèìûìè äóõàìè. Íà åå ðîäíîé ïëàíåòå ýòè äóõè ñ÷èòàëèñü ñèìâîëîì ëþáâè. Äîëëè ðåçêèì ùåë÷êîì îòêóïîðèëà ïóçûðåê è ïîíþõàëà ñîäåðæèìîå, à ïîòîì ùåäðî ïîáðûçãàëà ëèñòîê è âçÿëà ðó÷êó ñî ñòîëà.   
Îíà ïîëîæèëà ëèñòî÷åê ïåðåä ñîáîé è âûâåëà áîëüøèìè áóêâàìè: "ÄÎÐÎÃÎÉ ÄÆÅÉ" è êóñíóëà ðó÷êó. Çàòåì îíà áðîñèëà åùå îäèí âçãëÿä íà óëèöó - Äæåé è Êåé ñàäèëèñü â ìàøèíó, â ýòó ïðåêðàñíóþ ÷åðíóþ ìàøèíó, íà êîòîðîé âîîáðàæåíèå Äîëëè óæå ðèñîâàëî ïåñòðóþ ñâàäåáíóþ ëåíòî÷êó.  
Îíà ñíîâà âçÿëà ðó÷êó è íà÷àëà ïèñàòü:  
"Ìîé äîðîãîé íåçíàêîìåö! ß óäèâëÿþñü, êàê òû ïðåêðàñåí è îñòðîóìåí, è áûëà áû ñ÷àñòëèâà áûòü ñ òîáîé äíÿìè è íî÷àìè, íå ðàçëó÷àÿñü íèêîãäà, è äàæå â ðàçëóêå ïèñàòü òåáå êàæäóþ ìèíóòó, êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó! Äà, ýòî ïðèçíàíèå - ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ! Ëþáëþ, ëþáëþ, ëþáëþ... Ëþáëþ!!! ß áû õîòåëà âåñü ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé, íåâèííûé â ñâîåé ïåðâîçäàííîé ÷èñòîòå ëèñòî÷åê âåñü èñïèñàòü ýòèì ñëîâîì "ëþáëþ" íà âñåõ ÿçûêàõ ìèðà!.."  
Äîëëè ïðåðâàëàñü è åùå ðàç âíèìàòåëüíî ïåðå÷èòàëà òåêñò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ñæèìàåòñÿ åå áåäíîå âëþáëåííîå ñåðäå÷êî, è êàê áåøåíî îíî ãîíèò åå êðîâü ïî æèëàì.  
"...Ëþáèìûé! Êàê ÿ ñòðàäàþ îòòîãî, ÷òî íå ìîãó áûòü ñ òîáîé, íî ÿ õî÷ó ïèñàòü òåáå è íå ìîãó áîëüøå ñîõðàíÿòü â òàéíå ñâîè ÷óâñòâà! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ!"  
Äîëëè óëûáàëàñü äî óøåé, çàïàêîâûâàÿ äðîæàùèìè îò âîëíåíèÿ ïàëüöàìè ñâîå ïîñëàíèå Äæåþ â êðàñèâîì êîíâåðòå ñ íàðèñîâàííûì ðîçîâîùåêèì àíãåëî÷êîì...  
  
Äæåé íå î÷åíü-òî îáðàäîâàëñÿ ïðåäñòîÿùåé âûñòàâêå ðàçëè÷íûõ "âàæíûõ âåùè÷åê", íàçíà÷åíèå è ïðèíöèï ðàáîòû êîòîðûõ îí íå âñåãäà ïîíèìàë. Åìó áûëà íå ïîíàñëûøêå çíàêîìà ìàøèíà âðåìåíè... È Ãàëàêòèêà òîæå. Íî åìó õâàòèëî è ýòîãî, ÷òîáû óÿñíèòü îäíó íåìàëîâàæíóþ âåùü - ýòà âûñòàâêà ïðîñòî çîëîòàÿ æèëà äëÿ "îòáðîñîâ Âñåëåííîé". Ñ ñàìîé êèñëîé ìèíîé îí ñîîáùèë îá ýòîì Êåþ, êîãäà òîò ïîêóïàë êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü â ñàìîé ìàëåíüêîé çàáåãàëîâêå â Íüþ-Éîðêå. À âåäü â ñîòíå ìåòðîâ îò èõ "ðûäâàíà" íàõîäèëîñü âïîëíå ïðèëè÷íîå ìàëåíüêîå êàôå...  
- Íå ïàíèêóé, Ëîâêà÷, - ñêàçàë åìó Êåé, - Äëÿ ýòîãî ìû è íóæíû.  
- ß çíàþ, íî..., - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Äæåé â îòâåò íà ñòîëü íåïîêîëåáèìóþ óâåðåííîñòü, - Íå ëó÷øå ëè áûëî áû íå ðèñêîâàòü?  
- ×òî òåáÿ ñìóùàåò? - óäèâèëñÿ Êåé.  
- Òàì áóäóò ðàçíûå øòó÷êè-äðþ÷êè âðîäå Ãàëàêòèêè...  
- È ÷òî?  
- ... ß íå õî÷ó ïåðåíèìàòü òâîþ ýñòàôåòó. Ìîæåøü íå âåðèòü, íî ÿ - óáåæäåííûé ïàöèôèñò, - âòîëêîâûâàë åìó Äæåé, - È ÿ, êîíå÷íî, íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ ãåðîè÷åñêîé áîðüáû ñ ïëîõèìè ïàðíÿìè, íî ïðåäïî÷åë áû ýòîìó ñîëíå÷íûé ïëÿæ íà Ãàâàéÿõ ñ ñîêîì è Ýëü â îòêðûòîì êóïàëüíèêå...  
- Æåëàþ óäà÷è, - íåäîñëóøàë Êåé è ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê ìàøèíå.  
- Äà, èìåííî òàê, - çàêîí÷èë Äæåé ñâîþ ðå÷ü è îòïðàâèëñÿ âñëåä çà íèì.   
"Èíòåðåñíî, - ïîäóìàë Äæåé, - à ÷òî åùå áóäåò íà âûñòàâêå?"  
  
Â Öåíòðå åãî âñòðåòèë Çåä è áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ - ó âñåõ ïîëíî çàáîò ñ ïðåäñòîÿùåé âûñòàâêîé, íå äî ðàçãîâîðîâ" - âðó÷èë Äæåþ ïèñüìî Äîëëè. Êåé ïîâåë íîñîì è ñ ïîäîçðåíèå ïîñìîòðåë íà Äæåÿ.  
- Ýòî íå ïîõîæå íà ïèñüìî îò ìàìî÷êè...  
- ß çíàþ, - ñêðèâèëñÿ Äæåé è âñêðûë êîíâåðò, ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà àíãåëî÷êà.  
Äîëëè íàáëþäàëà çà íèì èç-çà äâåðè, âåäóùåé â ñêëàä êîíôèñêîâàííîãî îáîðóäîâàíèÿ. Åé áûëî ïðåêðàñíî âèäíî îáîèõ àãåíòîâ.  
Òåì âðåìåíåì Äæåé ïðî÷èòàë ïîñëàíèå è ïî÷åñàë â çàòûëêå.  
- Íàâåðíîå, ýòî îò Ýëü...  
- ×òî? - Êåé âçÿë ó íåãî ïèñüìî. Îí ïðî÷èòàë åãî è ïîäíÿë íà Äæåÿ ãëàçà, íî ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî íå óñïåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ê íèì ïîäîøëà Ýëü.  
- Ïðèâåò, Êåé! Êàêèå íîâîñòè?  
- Âñå õîðîøî, Ýëü.  
- ß ñëûøàëà î ïðåäñòîÿùåé âûñòàâêå, ýòî ãðàíäèîçíûé ïðîåêò. Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü...  
Äæåé ïåðåáèë åå ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé:  
- ß òåáÿ òîæå, Ýëü...  
Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó è ïîäíÿëà îäíó áðîâü â çíàê íåäîóìåíèÿ.  
- ×òî - òîæå?  
- Ðàçâå ýòî ïèñüìî íå îò òåáÿ? - ñïðîñèë åå øîêèðîâàííûé Äæåé, ñìèíàÿ ëèñòîê  
- Ïèñüìî? Êàêîå ïèñüìî? - íåäîóìåâàëà Ýëü. - Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?  
- Òû íå ïèñàëà ìíå?  
- Íåò. À ÷òî?  
- Íè÷åãî..., - ïðîòÿíóë Äæåé è îòîøåë â ñòîðîíêó, ñëûøà ïðè ýòîì ðàçãîâîð Êåÿ è Ýëü:  
- ×òî ñ íèì? - Ýëü, óäèâëåííî.  
- Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, - Êåé, ñïîêîéíî.  
- Îáñóäèì âûñòàâêó çà êîôå? - ïðåäëîæèëà Ýëü. - ß ñåãîäíÿ íå çàâòðàêàëà...  
- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì.  
Äæåé ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíå, íàõìóðèâøèñü. Ýëü äàæå íå çàìå÷àåò åãî, êàê îí ñìåë íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ïèñüìî - îò íåå?! Êîíåö åãî ìå÷òàì!  
Ê íåìó ïîäîøëà ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà â ÷åðíîì. Ðàíüøå Äæåé åå íå âèäåë. Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ îí íåïðåìåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ áû ó íåå, íîâåíüêàÿ ëè îíà, ÷òî îíà ëþáèò è êàê óçíàòü ó íåå ïîáîëüøå î íåé, íî íå â ýòó ìèíóòó. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà âèäåòü, ÷òî îí íå â äóõå. Íî äåâóøêà çàãîâîðèëà:  
- Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íîâåíüêàÿ, õîòåëà óçíàòü ó âàñ, ìîãó ëè ÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü âàì - ó âàñ òàêîé ïå÷àëüíûé âèä.  
Äîëëè èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàëàñü ïðîèçâåñòè íà íåãî âïå÷àòëåíèå. Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â åãî ëèöî, îíî òðåâîæèëî åå. Äîëëè ïðèùóðèëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ âñå èçâåñòíûå åé ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ïðèåìû îáîëüùåíèÿ.  
- Íåò, - Äæåé ïîïûòàëñÿ óéòè, íî äåâóøêà ïîøëà çà íèì.  
- Íåò, ïîñòîéòå æå. Íà âàñ æå ëèöà íåò! - çàãîâîðèëà îíà, ñòðåìÿñü óäåðæàòü Äæåÿ.  
Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé è, çëîé íà âåñü ïîäëûé æåíñêèé ðîä, ñêàçàë:  
- Åñëè õîòèòå çíàòü, òî ñåé÷àñ îäíà òàêàÿ æå æåñòîêàÿ, õîëîäíàÿ è áåññåðäå÷íàÿ æåíùèíà, êàê âñå âû, íàíåñëà ìíå íåèçëå÷èìóþ ðàíó â ñàìîå ñåðäöå!  
Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðî ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó èñêàòü Êåÿ.  
À Äîëëè ñòîÿëà îøåëîìëåííàÿ. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åå íåæíîå è ïëàìåííîå ïîñëàíèå - îò òîé íåâçðà÷íîé áëîíäèíêè, õîëîäíîé àãåíòøè!!! Ýòî ïðîñòî íåâîçìîæíî! Ìíîãèå ìóæ÷èíû áûëè ñåðüåçíî óâëå÷åíû Äîëëè è ìå÷òàëè î íåé, ìíîãèå îòêðîâåííî áåãàëè çà íåé, çàñûïàëè öâåòàìè è ïðèçíàíèÿìè, íî åå åäèíñòâåííîé ëþáîâüþ áûë ýòîò ðàâíîäóøíûé ê íåé ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì! Äîëëè íå ìîãëà è íå õîòåëà â ýòî âåðèòü! Îí âëþáëåí â ýòó íåâçðà÷íóþ äåâèöó, ïîìåøàííóþ íà ðàáîòå! Íî îíà æå íå ëþáèò åãî, îíà äàæå íå äóìàåò î íåì!  
Â ãîðå Äîëëè ïîáåæàëà íà óëèöó â îòåëü, ãäå æèëà ñ ìîìåíòà ñâîåãî ïðèëåòà íà Çåìëþ - 2 íåäåëè. Îíà íå ïëàíèðîâàëà îñòàâàòüñÿ íà Çåìëå íè äíÿ, íî êîãäà îíà âïåðâûå óâèäåëà Äæåÿ, åå ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, è Äîëëè ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî - åå ñóäüáà.  
- Îí áóäåò ìîèì! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà â ãíåâå.  
Â ñâîåé óþòíîé êîìíàòêå Äîëëè ñíîâà ñõâàòèëà åùå îäèí ëèñòîê èç ïà÷êè, êóïëåííîé íà Äåíü Ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó (ñïàñàÿñü îò ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ îáîæàòåëåé íà ðîäíîé ïëàíåòå, Äîëëè âñåãäà îòìå÷àëà Äåíü âëþáëåííûõ íà Çåìëå â îäèíî÷åñòâå, à ïî âîçâðàùåíèè ðàçáèðàëà ãîðû âàëåíòèíîê è îòâå÷àëà íà ëþáîâíûå ïèñüìà), è ðó÷êó ñ êàêîé-òî àðîìàòíîé ïàñòîé, êóïëåííîé òàêæå íà Äåíü âëþáëåííûõ, è ñåëà ïèñàòü:  
"Ìèëûé, ëþáèìûé, äîðîãîé... Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñëîâ, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü ìîþ íåæíîñòü, ìîþ ëþáîâü ê òåáå, ìîè ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûìè òû òàê áåçæàëîñòíî ïðåíåáðåãàåøü! Êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü òàêèì õîëîäíûì è áåññåðäå÷íûì? Âåäü ÿ æå ëþáëþ òåáÿ òîé ëþáîâüþ, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ðàñòîïèòü ëåä â ëþáîì ñåðäöå! Îäíèì ñâîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì òû ïåðåâåðíóë ìîþ æèçíü, òû ñëîâíî ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ íåæíûì ïîöåëóåì îò ìåðòâîãî ñíà, â êîòîðîì ÿ ïðåáûâàëà âñþ ìîþ æèçíü! Âñå áåññìûñëåííî áåç òåáÿ, ëþáèìûé! Ìîå ñåðäöå ðàçðûâàåòñÿ íà ÷àñòè ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè î òîé æåíùèíå, â êîòîðóþ òû òàê áåññòûäíî âëþáëåí, ìèëûé! Çàáóäü æå åå! Îíà íå ñòîèò è ÍÅ ËÞÁÈÒ òåáÿ! Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ïîëþáèòü òåáÿ òàê, êàê ëþáëþ ÿ! Ïðîùàé! Ìèññ Ä."   
Äîëëè ñõâàòèëà êîíâåðòèê è ñóíóëà òóäà ëèñòîê, ñâåðíóâ åãî ïîïîëàì. Åå ãëàçà ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòåëè. "Ìèëûé, ëþáèìûé, äîðîãîé, ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé", - øåïòàëà îíà.  
  
Ïîäãîòîâêà ê âûñòàâêå øëà âîâñþ. Ýëü îòâå÷àëà çà ñòåíäû, Êåé çà ðàçìåùåíèå ãîñòåé, à Äæåé äóìàë òîëüêî î áåçîïàñíîñòè è ðèñîâàë âñåì ìðà÷íåéøóþ êàðòèíó çàõâàòà çäàíèÿ îòáðîñàìè Âñåëåííîé è ïîñëåäóþùèì çà ýòèì àïîêàëèïñèñîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí óáåäèë Çåäà îòðÿäèòü åãî è Êåÿ íà îõðàíó âûñòàâêè.   
Íî ê åãî îãîð÷åíèþ, Çåä ïîðó÷èë ýòî äåëî íå òîëüêî èì äâîèì, íî åùå è Ýëü, çíàâøåé âñþ ïðàêòè÷åñêóþ ñòîðîíó äåëà. Äæåé âñå åùå áûë îáèæåí íà íåå è íå ìîã çàáûòü òîé ðàíû, êîòîðóþ îíà ñàìà òîãî íå çíàÿ, íàíåñëà åìó.  
È òåì íå ìåíåå, Çåä îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ. Ýëü ïðåäñòàâèëà íà ðàññìîòðåíèå àãåíòîâ âåñü ñïèñîê âûñòàâëÿåìûõ âåùåé ñ îïèñàíèåì è ôîòî êàæäîãî, êîòîðûé ïîâåðã Äæåÿ â óæàñ. Âïðî÷åì, íåêîòîðûå âåùè îí ïîñ÷èòàë ñîâåðøåííî íåîïàñíûìè è ãîòîâ áûë ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ îòíåñòè èõ â ïîäàðîê óïîìÿíóòûì îòáðîñàì âñåëåíñêîãî îáùåñòâà.  
- Õà, "Ñòàòóýòêà ëþáâè"! - ðàññìåÿëñÿ îí. - ×òî îíà äåëàåò? Ýòî ïîõîæå íà "Ëþáîâíûé íàïèòîê ¹9" ñ Ñàíäðîé Áàëëîê!  
- Òû çðÿ ñìååøüñÿ, Äæåé, - êàê âñåãäà ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèëà åìó àãåíò Ýëü, - Ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ êîçàíîñòðèéñêàÿ ñòàòóýòêà ñïîñîáíà çàæå÷ü îãîíü ëþáâè â ñåðäöàõ ïðîèçíåñøåãî è òîãî, ÷üå èìÿ áóäåò ïðîèçíåñåíî ðîâíî â ïîëíî÷ü íàä íåé...  
- Áððð! - ïåðåäåðíóëî Äæåÿ. - À åñëè îí ïîæåëàåò âîçäåðæàòüñÿ?  
- Åìó ýòî âðÿä ëè óäàñòñÿ...   
Ìûñëè Äæåÿ ñòàëè åùå ìðà÷íåå, è âìåñòå ñ òåì â åãî ìîçãó ìåëüêíóëà øàëüíàÿ ìûñëü âûêðàñòü ñòàòóþ è â ïîëíî÷ü äîáèòüñÿ ëþáâè Ýëü, íî îí îòîãíàë åå...  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí ïîëó÷èë åùå îäíî ïîñëàíèå â àðîìàòíîì êîíâåðòå ñ óæå çíàêîìûì àíãåëî÷êîì. Àíãåëî÷åê óëûáàëñÿ åìó ñ êîíâåðòà, êàê áû ïðîñÿ ïîñêîðåå âñêðûòü êîíâåðò. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî áûëî åãî ñ÷àñòüåì â æèçíè - ñîåäèíÿòü ñåðäöà ëþäåé è ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé äðóãèõ ðàñ.   
"Ïðîñòè, ìàëûø, - ñêàçàë åìó ìûñëåííî Äæåé, - íî ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî íå äîñòàâëþ òåáå ýòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ... Åñëè áû òû ìîã ñêàçàòü ýòî òîé, ÷òî ïîñûëàåò òåáÿ êî ìíå..."  
Àíãåëî÷åê ñëîâíî çàãðóñòèë, åãî óëûáêà ïîáëåêëà, à Äæåé âñêðûë êîíâåðò. Îí óæå çíàë, ÷òî â íåì. Ëþáîâíîå ïèñüìî. Ñòðàñòíîå. Íåæíîå. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åìó ñòàëî èñêðåííå æàëü òó, ÷òî ïèñàëà åìó. Îí çíàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îòâåòèòü âçàèìíîñòüþ.  
Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è îãëÿäåëñÿ, ïðî÷òÿ ïèñüìî. Êòî áû íè áûëà ýòà íåçíàêîìêà, îíà áûëà ñâèäåòåëåì èíöèäåíòà ñ Ýëü è âñå ñëûøàëà. Íî êòî?! Äæåé âñïîìíèë î äåâóøêå, ïîäîøåäøåé ê íåìó, íî íå ñìîã ïðèïîìíèòü íè îäíîé åå ÷åðòû, íàñòîëüêî îí áûë çàíÿò òîãäà ñâîèìè ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè èç-çà Ýëü! Îí âçäîõíóë.  
Íî íà ýòîì ïèñüìå áûëà ïîäïèñü - "ìèññ Ä.". Äæåé óõâàòèëñÿ çà ýòî â ïåðâóþ ñåêóíäó, íî áûñòðî ïîíÿë, ÷òî åìó íå íàéòè òàèíñòâåííóþ ìèññ Ä., åñëè òîëüêî ñëó÷àé íå ñâåäåò èõ âìåñòå. À ýòîãî Äæåé ïî÷åìó-òî íå õîòåë.  
Äîëëè ñíîâà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì. Îíà áûëà îãîð÷åíà, íå óâèäåâ ðàäîñòè íà åãî ëèöå. Óäèâëåíèå. Ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòü. Ãðóñòü. Íî íå ëþáîâü, êîòîðóþ îíà òàê ìå÷òàëà ïðî÷åñòü â åãî ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàçàõ, íå íåæíàÿ óëûáêà, íè÷åãî... Îí íå ëþáèò åå. Äîëëè ïðèøëîñü ïîâòîðèòü ýòó óæàñíóþ ôðàçó íåñêîëüêî ðàç, ïðåæäå, ÷åì äî åå çàòóìàíåííîãî ëþáîâüþ ñîçíàíèÿ äîøåë åå ñìûñë. Îí íå ëþáèò åå!  
Â áåçóìíîì ãîðå îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà õîëîäíûé áåëûé ïîòîëîê, è ñëåçû ïîòåêëè ïî åå ðóìÿíûì ùåêàì, êîòîðûå òàê ëþáèëè öåëîâàòü è ãëàäèòü åå ìóæ÷èíû. Åå äàæå ïåðåäåðíóëî îò îòâðàùåíèÿ ê íèì.  
×òî æå äåëàòü? Åé îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü îäíî... Äîëëè áûëà â óæàñå îò ñàìîé ñåáÿ! Ïîéòè íà ïðåñòóïëåíèå? Íåò, íåò è åùå ðàç íåò, íî... Íå â ýòîì ñëó÷àå. Îíà âåðèëà, ÷òî Äæåé è òîëüêî Äæåé åå åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü íà âñþ æèçíü, êîòîðóþ îíà íå ìîæåò óïóñòèòü, èíà÷å áóäåò æàëåòü îá ýòîì âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü.   
Îíà áû íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïîâåðèëà, ÷òî ëþáîâü ñóùåñòâóåò, äî âñòðå÷è ñ Äæååì îíà íå âåðèëà â ýòî è ñ÷èòàëà âûäóìêîé è ñëàáîñòüþ ãëóïåíüêèõ äåâî÷åê. Òåïåðü îíà îêàçàëàñü íà èõ ìåñòå... È ýòî áûëî òàê... áîëüíî! Ãëóïåíüêèå äåâî÷êè ãîâîðèëè åé î áåçìåðíîì ñ÷àñòüå, à îíà ñòðàäàåò!  
Îíà íàáëþäàëà çà õîëîäíûì ê íåé Äæååì è äóìàëà î ïðåäñòîÿùåé âûñòàâêå è î ñòàòóýòêå ëþáâè, î êîòîðîé ñêàçàëà áëîíäèíêà â ðàçãîâîðå ñ Äæååì. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî õî÷åò äîáèòüñÿ åãî ëþáâè ëþáîé öåíîé. Ðàçâå êîìó-íèáóäü â ýòîì ìèðå ñòàíåò ïëîõî îòòîãî, ÷òî îí ïîëþáèò åå? Íåò. Áëîíäèíêà åãî íå ëþáèò, îíà, Äîëëè, òîëüêî ñäåëàåò åå, åãî è ñåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè.  
Äîëëè òèõîíüêî âûñêîëüçíóëà íà óëèöó. Áûë æàðêèé ëåòíèé äåíü. Äîëëè óëûáíóëàñü ñîëíöó, íåáó, äåðåâüÿì è äîñòàëà èç ñóìî÷êè íîâûé ëèñòîê.   
"Ëþáîâü ìîÿ! Õî÷ó ïîñêîðåå òåáÿ îáðàäîâàòü - ñîâñåì ñêîðî ìû áóäåì âìåñòå! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, à òû áóäåøü ëþáèòü ìåíÿ. Òû áóäåøü ñ÷àñòëèâ ñî ìíîé, ìèëûé! ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé òû ïîëþáèøü ìåíÿ, è ìû áóäåì ñ÷àñòëèâû! Ëþáëþ òåáÿ! Òâîÿ Ä."  
Äîëëè ðàäîñòíî çàñìåÿëàñü, óïèâàÿñü ìûñëÿìè î áóäóùåì ñ÷àñòüå, è áðîñèëà ïèñüìî â ñèíèé ÿùèê íà óëèöå.  
  
Â Öåíòðå öàðèëà îáû÷íàÿ ñóåòà. Âñå çàíèìàëèñü ñâîèì äåëîì. Àãåíòû Êåé, Äæåé è Ýëü áûëè â îôèñå Çåäà ñ îò÷åòîì î ïîäãîòîâêå âûñòàâêè. Ýëü ãîâîðèëà î ïðåäïîëàãàåìîì ðàçìåùåíèè ñòåíäîâ è íàäïèñåé ê íèì. Äæåé óæå âûñêàçàëñÿ î áåçîïàñíîñòè - áîëåå îïòèìèñòè÷íî, ÷åì ðàíüøå, - è òåïåðü ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíå, ñëóøàÿ ðîâíûé ãîëîñ Ýëü, ïîãðóæåííûé â ñâîè íåâåñåëûå ìûñëè î ïèñüìàõ ìèññ Ä.  
- ß ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ãëàâíîå â ïðîâåäåíèè âûñòàâêè - áåçîïàñíîñòü, - ãîâîðèëà Ýëü, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ïàïêó ñ áóìàãàìè, - Íà íåé áóäóò ïðåäñòàâëåíû äîâîëüíî îïàñíûå âåùè.  
Äæåé ãðîìêî è óíûëî âçäîõíóë ïîñëå åå ñëîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ ðàçãîâîð î "Ñòàòóýòêå ëþáâè" ñ íîâîé ñèëîé íàïîìíèë î áåçíàäåæíîé - â ýòîì îí áûë óâåðåí - ëþáâè ìèññ Ä. ê íåìó. Ýëü çàìîë÷àëà è ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó ê íåìó.  
- Äæåé, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?  
- Ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïîêëîííèöà, - êèñëî ïðîáóð÷àë Äæåé.  
- Ïîêëîííèöà? - óäèâèëñÿ Êåé. - Íå çíàë, ÷òî òû ñòàë ïîïóëÿðåí.  
- ß òîæå, ïîêà ìíå íå ïðèøëî ýòî, - Äæåé âûíóë èç êàðìàíà ñìÿòûå ïèñüìà è ïðîòÿíóë èõ Êåþ.  
Êåé ïðî÷èòàë âòîðîå ïèñüìî.  
- Îíà íàáëþäàëà çà íàìè...  
- ß çíàþ! - ñåðäèòî âîñêëèêíóë Äæåé è óïåð ðóêè â áîêà.  
Ê íåìó ïîäîøëà Ýëü è ïðîáåæàëà ãëàçàìè ïèñüìî. Äæåé îæèäàë óâèäåòü óäèâëåíèå èëè íåãîäîâàíèå, èëè õîòÿ áû íàñìåøêó íà åå õîëîäíîì ëèöå, êîòîðûå ïîÿâèëèñü áû íà ëèöå ëþáîé äðóãîé äåâóøêè ïîñëå ïðî÷òåíèÿ ýòîãî ïèñüìà. Íî òîëüêî íå Ýëü. Åå ëèöî îñòàâàëîñü òàêèì æå ñåðüåçíûì è áåñïðèñòðàñòíûì, à ãîëîñ ðîâíûì. Åùå áîëüøå îãîð÷èëî Äæåÿ åå âûñêàçûâàíèå:   
- Çäåñü åñòü ïîäïèñü - ìèññ Ä.  
×èñòûé ïðîôåññèîíàëèçì â ñâîåé âûñøåé êîíöåíòðàöèè! Äåâóøêà ñëó÷àéíî óçíàåò, ÷òî ïàðåíü âëþáëåí â íåå, è ãîâîðèò îá óëèêàõ! Êåé íå îøèáñÿ â Ëîðåë. Äæåé ïîïûòàëñÿ óòåøèòü ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî Ýëü ïðîñòî ñêðûâàåò ñâîè ýìîöèè çà ìàñêîé àãåíòà.   
- Äà... Íî ÿ íå çíàþ íèêàêîé ìèññ Ä.! - ðàçâåë ðóêàìè Äæåé.  
- Ýòî óñëîæíÿåò äåëî...  
Ýëü çíàëà, ÷åãî Äæåé õî÷åò îò íåå. Ãðîìêèõ ôðàç, áóðíûõ âîñêëèöàíèé. Íåóæåëè îíà ïîõîæà íà íåóâåðåííóþ â ñåáå äåâ÷îíêó, âåøàþùóþñÿ íà êàæäîãî çàèíòåðåñîâàííîãî ìóæèêà, ÷òîáû "â ñòàðîñòè îäíîé íå îñòàòüñÿ"?! Ýòî ïðîñòî îñêîðáëÿåò! Òàêóþ äåâóøêó, êàê îíà, òåïåðü äíåì ñ îãíåì íå ñûùåøü, à îí? "Àõ, Äæåé, ýòî òàê íåîæèäàííî! Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ!". Ýëü íàõìóðèëàñü, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî èùåò äðóãèå çàöåïêè â ïèñüìå ìèññ Ä.   
- Äåëèÿ? - ñïðîñèëà îíà, îòîðâàâøèñü îò ëèñòêà.  
- Íå-å-åò, - ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé Çåä, - ýòî òî÷íî íå îíà...  
- Ýòî íå àãåíò, - ñêàçàë Êåé.  
- Íî òîãäà... Èíîïëàíåòÿíêà?! - âîçîïèë Äæåé. - Ýòîãî åùå íå õâàòàëî!  
Ê íèì âîøåë àãåíò U . Äæåé îáåðíóëñÿ, ñâèðåïî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.  
- Òåáÿ íå ó÷èëè ñòó÷àòü?! - íàáðîñèëñÿ íà àãåíòà Äæåé.  
- Ñïðîñè ÷òî ïîëåã÷å, - ëåíèâî îòâåòèë U è áðîñèë íà ñòîë àðîìàòíûé êîíâåðò ñ ñåðäå÷êàìè è àíãåëî÷êîì, - ýòî âàøà ïî÷òà, àãåíò Äæåé.  
- Î ÍÅÒ!!! - âîñêëèêíóë Äæåé, ñæèìàÿ âèñêè è âîçâåäÿ ãëàçà ê âîîáðàæàåìûì íåáåñàì íàä ïîòîëêîì.   
- Íó, ÿ äóìàþ, íå âñå òàê ïëîõî, - ñêàçàë U è âûøåë ñ óõìûëêîé. Çà íèì çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, à Äæåé âñå åùå ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä ñ îòêðîâåííîé íåíàâèñòüþ.  
Çåä òðåâîæíî âñìîòðåëñÿ â ïåðåêîøåííîå ëèöî Äæåÿ.  
- Ñûíîê?  
Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ýëü âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà ïèñüìî ñ óæå çíàêîìûì àíãåëî÷êîì è âñêðûëà êîíâåðò. Ïðîòèâ îæèäàíèé, ýòî ïîñëàíèå î÷åíü âñòðåâîæèëî åå.  
- Êåé... Êàæåòñÿ, áóäóò ïðîáëåìû, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ëåãêîé äðîæüþ â ãîëîñå. Ïîñëàíèå áûëî çëîâåùèì... Ýëü ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî åé âîâñå íå áåçðàçëè÷íà "óãðîçà" ìèññ Ä., êàê è ñàì Äæåé.   
- Êàêèå ïðîáëåìû, - âñïîëîøèëñÿ Äæåé, - óæ íå õî÷åò ëè îíà ìåíÿ ïðèâîðîæèòü?   
- Áîþñü, ÷òî äà.  
  
Äîëëè íå ñðàçó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî äî òîãî, êàê îíà ïðîèçíåñåò "Äæåé" â ïîëíî÷ü íàä ñòàòóýòêîé, îí ìîæåò ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ýòîìó. Âåäü îí íå ëþáèò åå. Äîëëè íàïîìíèëà ýòî ñåáå è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîñòóïèëà íåîñòîðîæíî, âûäàâ ëþáèìîìó ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ. Òåïåðü ìîãóò âîçíèêíóòü ñëîæíîñòè... Îõðàíà íà âûñòàâêå è òàê áóäåò ñåðüåçíàÿ, à òåïåðü... Äîëëè çàáåñïîêîèëàñü. Îò ýòîé âûñòàâêè çàâèñåëà ëþáîâü âñåé åå æèçíè, à îíà òàê ãëóïî ñîêðàòèëà ñâîè øàíñû íà óñïåõ. Îíà ðåøèëà ïîêà íå ïèñàòü Äæåþ, íî ýòî áûëî âûøå åå ñèë! Îíà êóïèëà 48-ëèñòîâóþ òåòðàäü â êëåòêó ñ ïó÷êîì êàêèõ-òî öâåòîâ íà îáëîæêå è ïðèíÿëàñü ïèñàòü â íåé ïèñüìà Äæåþ, êîòîðûå, êàê îíà çíàëà, íå áóäóò îòïðàâëåíû. Íî ñ êàæäûì ñëîâîì, êàæäîé ñòðî÷êîé åé ñòàíîâèëîñü ëåã÷å è âåñåëåå íà äóøå. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïðî÷èòàåò ýòè ïèñüìà Äæåþ, êîãäà îí ïîëþáèò åå. Îí áóäåò òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ è áëàãîäàðåí åé! Äîëëè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà îãðîìíóþ ðàäîñòü îò îñîçíàíèÿ ýòîé ìûñëè. Óêðàñòü ñòàòóýòêó è ñäåëàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ñåáÿ è äðóãèõ! Íåò, ýòî íå ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Äîëëè óáåäèëà ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî íå ñîâåðøàåò íèêàêîãî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ.  
Åñëè áû åå Äæåé çíàë îá ýòîì! Íî îí ïîéìåò è îöåíèò åå ïîñòóïîê, ïîñëå ïîëóíî÷è â ïåðâûé æå äåíü âûñòàâêè! Äîëëè ðàññìåÿëàñü ñ÷àñòëèâûì ñìåõîì è íàïèñàëà:  
"Ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé! Âñå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, - äëÿ òåáÿ! Êîãäà òàèíñòâî ñâåðøèòñÿ, òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ñàìîå ëó÷øåå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü â òâîåé æèçíè, ñäåëàëà äëÿ òåáÿ ÿ! 26 èþëÿ 1998 ã." Äîëëè îòêèíóëàñü íà ïîäóøêè è óëûáíóëàñü ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ.  
  
Òå, êòî ïëîõî çíàë Ýëü, à ýòî áûëè âñå, ñ êåì îíà îáùàëàñü òåïåðü, ìîãëè áû ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà çàêîí÷åííàÿ áåñ÷óâñòâåííàÿ òðóäîãîëè÷êà, íå çàìå÷àþùàÿ íè÷åãî, êðîìå ñâîåé ðàáîòû. È îêàçàëèñü áû íå ïðàâû. Ýëü îòíþäü íå áûëà áåñ÷óâñòâåííîé "ñòàðîé äåâîé", íî îíà ïðÿòàëà ñâîè ýìîöèè äàëåêî âãëóáü. "Ñëåçû ýòî ñëàáîñòü, ñëàáîñòüþ ëåãêî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ", - âñïîìíèëîñü åé âûñêàçûâàíèå Ìàéðû èç "Òîéîòû Êîðîëëû".   
Îäíàêî íåäîáðîæåëàòåëè Ýëü ìîãëè ñðàâíèòü åå è Äîëëè, åñëè áû çíàëè èõ îáåèõ. Äîëëè ëþáèëà ñòðàñòíî, ïîðûâîì äóøè. "Îíà áûëà äåâóøêà, îíà áûëà âëþáëåíà" - êàê ñêàçàë íåêèé ôðàíöóç. Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî èíîïëàíåòíàÿ Òàòüÿíà Ëàðèíà èç "Åâãåíèÿ Îíåãèíà". È íè ó êîãî íå áûëî ïðàâà îñóäèòü åå çà åå ìûñëè, ñëîâà è ïîñòóïêè, äàæå ó Äæåÿ, èìåþùåãî âñå îñíîâàíèÿ, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåóþòíî. Ëþáîâü çàòìèëà â åå æèçíè âñå. È, ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî, òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå ïðîèçîøëî áû ñ Ýëü, íèêîãäà íå ïðîèçîøëî áû ñ Ëîðåë.  
Íî íèêòî íå çíàë äóøè Ýëü äî êîíöà, íèêòî - íè Äæåé, íè Çåä, íè äàæå Êåé - íå ìîã çíàòü åå ïðèðîäó, ïðèðîäó åå ëþáâè. Ýëü áûëà ïðîôåññèîíàëîì, î÷åíü öåííûé è ðåäêèé ýêçåìïëÿð, íî âðÿä ëè êòî-òî ñìîã áû îöåíèòü åå ðàáîòîñïîñîáíîñòü è ñàìîêîíòðîëü...  
... Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Àãåíòà Êåÿ. Ýëü ÷àñòî âñïîìèíàëà, êàê îíè áûëè âìåñòå, è íå ìîãëà íèêîìó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî íå áûëî ïðîñòî åå áðåäîì. Èíîãäà Ýëü â øóòêó è òîëüêî ïðî ñåáÿ, õîòåëà, ÷òîáû åå ïîêóñàë êàêîé-íèáóäü Æóê, è îíà ñíîâà ìîãëà áû íàñëàæäàòüñÿ îáùåñòâîì Êåÿ... ñêâîçü áîëü è áðåä. Âñå äåëî îñëîæíÿëîñü òåì, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííûé çíàêîìûé åé Æóê ñîãëàøàëñÿ êóñàòü åå íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì çà 1000 äîëëàðîâ, êàïèòàëèñò ïðîêëÿòûé...  
Ýëü óëûáíóëàñü ñâîèì ìûñëÿì, îíà áûëà îäíà - çàíèìàëàñü ðóòèííîé ðàáîòîé â ëàáîðàòîðèè. Îíà âêëþ÷èëà òîëüêî íàñòîëüíóþ ëàìïó è ñèäåëà íà ñòóëå â ïîëóìðàêå. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îíà ìîãëà äóìàòü î ðàáîòå è ëþáâè îäíîâðåìåííî. Íåñëîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ, åå ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû ïðåäñòîÿùåé âûñòàâêîé è òàèíñòâåííîé "Ñòàòóýòêîé ëþáâè"... Âûçûâàåò ëþáîâü... Ýòî íàäåæíåå æó÷üåãî ÿäà, íî...  
Ýëü ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó è íà ëèñòå áóìàãè ñõåìàòè÷íî íàðèñîâàëà ÷åëîâå÷êà. ×åëîâå÷åê ñìîòðåë íà íåå ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå. ... Íî ýòè÷íî ëè ýòî áóäåò ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Êåþ??? Îí òîæå ìàñòåð ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà! È äàæå îíà, àãåíò Ýëü, íå çíàåò åãî èñòèííûõ ÷óâñòâ ê íåé. Íî åé ýòî íðàâèëîñü! Îíà ëþáèëà Êåÿ çà åãî ìîë÷àëèâîñòü è çàãàäî÷íîñòü, çà ñêðûòíîñòü è ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. Åìó áûëî äàëåêî äî Äæåÿ, ñ êîòîðûì ó íåå âðîäå áû çàâÿçàëñÿ ðîìàí â ñàìîì íà÷àëå åå ðàáîòû â MIB.   
Ýëü âçäîõíóëà è ðåøèëà ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëüþ ïðèâîðîæèòü Êåÿ. È îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî   
Äæåé íå ñîâåðøèò ïîäîáíîé ãëóïîñòè â îòíîøåíèè íåå...  
À âåäü âïîëíå ìîæåò âåäü... Äæåé - îí ñîâñåì íå òàêîé, êàê îíà è Êåé, îí...  
- Êàê äåëà? - óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ Äæåÿ è âçäðîãíóëà, ñëîâíî îí ìîã ñëûøàòü åå ìûñëè î íåì.   
Îíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó ê äâåðÿì, ãäå ñòîÿë Äæåé.  
- Ïðèâåò, Äæåé, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà îíà è ñíîâà óãëóáèëàñü â ðàáîòó ïî âûñòàâêå.  
- Òû âñå äóìàåøü îá ýòîé âûñòàâêå?  
Ýëü êèâíóëà.  
- ß òîæå. Ìîæåò, ïîäåëèøüñÿ ñâîèìè ñîîáðàæåíèÿìè çà óæèíîì?  
- Î ÷åì òû, Äæåé? - Ýëü, êîíå÷íî, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëà, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò, íî ïðèòâîðÿëàñü, ÷òîáû íå îáèäåòü åãî è, îäíîâðåìåííî, íå äàòü åìó âîçîìíèòü íåèçâåñòíî ÷òî, ÷òî â ïîñëåäñòâèè ìîãëî áû ïðèâåñòè ê...  
- Òû çíàåøü, î ÷åì..., - îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèîáíÿòü åå.  
- Äæåé! - Ýëü âûâåðíóëàñü è ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. - Íèêàêèõ...  
- Ëàäíî, - âçìàõíóë ðóêàìè òîò, - íî, ìîæåò, õîòÿ áû ïîóæèíàåì?  
- ß çàíÿòà, - ñêàçàëà Ýëü è ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî î÷åíü óâëå÷åíà ðàáîòîé. Äæåé çàãëÿíóë â åå òåòðàäü ñ îáúåêòàìè âûñòàâêè è èõ îïèñàíèåì, êîòîðóþ îíà îòêðûëà íà ïåðâîé ïîïàâøåéñÿ ñòðàíèöå.  
- "Ñòàòóýòêà ëþáâè"?? - ïîäíÿë îí ãëàçà íà íåå.  
Ýëü âçãëÿíóëà â ñâîþ òåòðàäü è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îíà îòêðûòà íà ýòîé ñòàòóýòêå! Ýëü ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà è áûñòðî çàêðûëà òåòðàäü, íå ãëÿäÿ íà Äæåÿ. Îíà óïåðëà ìîêðóþ îò ïîòà ëàäîíü â ëîá è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åå âîëîñû, íàâåðíîå, ðàñòðåïàíû, íî Äæåé çàãîâîðèë:  
- ß òåáÿ íå ïîíèìàþ. Íî êîãäà çàõî÷åøü ìíå âñå îáúÿñíèòü, ÿ áóäó ðàä ïîñëóøàòü, - îí êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ è èðîíè÷íî äîáàâèë, - àãåíò Ýëü.  
- Òû çàáûâàåøü î òîì, ÷òî òû - ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì..., - ïîïûòàëàñü âîçðàçèòü Ýëü, íî Äæåé óæå âûøåë, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.  
Ýëü âûäîõíóëà ñêâîçü çóáû, ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòüñÿ. Ñîñ÷èòàòü äî äåñÿòè... Òàê. Òåïåðü äî ïÿòíàäöàòè. Îíà óæ áûëî ðåøèëà, ÷òî íå ïîìîãàåò, íî ïîñòåïåííî ðàçäðàæåíèå ñòàëî ñïàäàòü. Ýòî æå àãåíò Äæåé. Ýëü óñïîêîèëàñü. Îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü çàâîäèòü èíòðèæêè è áðîñàòüñÿ â îìóò ëþáâè ñ ãîëîâîé. Îíà ñèëüíàÿ æåíùèíà.  
Âûñòàâêà äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ ÷åðåç äâà ÷àñà...  
  
... Ýëü ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì ñ Äæååì è äåðæàëà â ðóêå áîêàë íà òîíêîé íîæêå, íî íå ïèëà - ïåðâûé äåíü âûñòàâêè áûë â ñàìîì ðàçãàðå. Òóäà-ñþäà ñíîâàëè âñåâîçìîæíûå ïðèøåëüöû è âçäðàãèâàëè, îõàëè, àõàëè èëè ïðîñòî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà ýêñïîíàòû. Äæåé ïîñòîÿííî ñëåäèë çà àãåíòîì Ñ, âðàçâàëî÷êó ðàçãóëèâàâøèì ïî ñâåòëîìó çàëó. Äæåé íå äîâåðÿë åìó. Àãåíò Ñ ïîäîøåë ê êàêîé-òî óðîæåíêè Òèèâèñà è çàäàë åé âîïðîñ ïðî Ãàëàêòèêó. Äàìà ýìîöèîíàëüíî ñòàëà îòâå÷àòü. Äæåé óñòàëî âûäîõíóë è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñ àãåíòà Ñ íà àãåíòà Ýëü. Îíà ñìîòðåëà â ñòîðîíó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäÿ çà âñåì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî â çàëå. Êîðîòêèå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, ïîä÷åðêèâàþùèå åå íåçàâèñèìûé è ñèëüíûé õàðàêòåð, íåæíàÿ êîæà, ñæàòûå ãóáû, áåçóïðå÷íàÿ ôèãóðà è ìèëûå òîíêèå ïàëü÷èêè, ëåãîíüêî ñæèìàþùèå áîêàë, â êîòîðîì ïåðåëèâàëàñü è ñâåòèëàñü ðàçëè÷íûìè öâåòàìè èðëà. Îíà íå ïèëà åãî, à âîò Äæåé íå îòêàçàëñÿ áû... Îí íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ýëü, à ïðîñòî ñòîÿë íà ñâîåì ïîñòó. Â äðóãîì êîíöå çàëà îí óâèäåë Êåÿ, ñïåøàùåãî ê íèì. Â åãî ðóêàõ áûëà çàïèñêà.  
- Ýëü, - ïðèâëåê Äæåé åå âíèìàíèå.  
Êåé ïîäîøåë ê íèì è ñêàçàë:  
- ß òîëüêî ÷òî âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íîâûì àãåíòîì Äîëëè, î÷åíü ìèëîé ðûæåâîëîñîé äåâóøêîé, îíà âðó÷èëà ìíå çàïèñêó îò Çåäà. Îí ïðîñèò íàñ ñðî÷íî áûòü ó íåãî.  
- Òîãäà èäåì, - ñêàçàëà Ýëü, ïîñòàâèëà áîêàë è ïîøëà ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äâåðè èç çàëà.  
×åðåç ïîëìèíóòû îíè áûëè ó Çåäà. Òîò ñèäåë, ïîãðóæåííûé â áóìàãè, è, êàçàëîñü, íå æäàë èõ. Êîãäà àãåíòû âîøëè, îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è îáâåë èõ óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì.  
- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  
- Ñëó÷èëîñü? Ìû õîòåëè ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì âàñ! - ñêàçàë Äæåé, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàêîé-òî ïîäâîõ. Ýëü è Êåé ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.   
- Âû ïåðåäàëè íàì çàïèñêó, - ïîÿñíèëà Ýëü.  
Âèä Çåäà íå âûðàæàë íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåäîóìåíèÿ.   
- Êàêóþ çàïèñêó? Êòî ïåðåäàë?  
Àãåíòû ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü åùå ðàç.   
- Ðûæàÿ äåâóøêà-àãåíò..., - íà÷àë Êåé.  
Äæåÿ ñëîâíî ïðîíçèëà ìîëíèÿ. "Íà âàñ æå ëèöà íåò!" - ïðîìåëüêíóëà â åãî ìîçãó, è îí âäðóã âñå ïîíÿë. Èñòèíà øîêèðîâàëà è èñïóãàëà åãî äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. Îí îòêðûë ðîò è âñêðèêíóë:  
- Ýòî îíà!!!  
Êåé è Ýëü ðàçîì îáåðíóëèñü íà íåãî. Âñåì ñòàëî ÿñíî, êòî è äëÿ ÷åãî ïîñëàë èì çàïèñêó - òàèíñòâåííàÿ îáîæàòåëüíèöà Äæåÿ, ìèññ Ä., Äîëëè! È íè äëÿ êîãî íå áûëè ñåêðåòîì åå ìîòèâû. Ýëü âûõâàòèëà îðóæèå èç ïèäæàêà, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîãàñ ñâåò. Àãåíòû áðîñèëèñü ê äâåðè, íî îíà îêàçàëàñü ïðèïåðòà ñíàðóæè ÷åì-òî òÿæåëûì. Êåé áðîñèëñÿ ïëå÷îì íà íåå, ñòðåìÿñü âûëîìàòü.  
- Êåé, îòîéäè! - çàêðè÷àëà Ýëü è, êîãäà îí ìåòíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, âûñòðåëèëà. Âî âñå ñòîðîíû â òåìíîòå ïîëåòåëè îáëîìêè. Íà ìåñòå äâåðè çèÿë îãðîìíûé ïðîëîì â òåìíîòó - ñâåò âûêëþ÷èëñÿ âî âñåì çäàíèè. Âíåçàïíî ñâåò çàæåãñÿ è â çàëå ðàçäàëèñü âîñêëèöàíèÿ è ïðèçûâû ê ïîðÿäêó.  
- Ñêîðåå!! - êðèêíóë Äæåé è ïåðâûì áðîñèëñÿ â çàë.  
Òàì âñå áûëî, êàê è ðàíüøå, ïðîïàëî òîëüêî îäíî...  
- Íåò! - ïðîñòîíàë Äæåé, õâàòàÿñü çà ãîëîâó. - Òîëüêî íå ýòî!  
Ýëü è Êåé ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà êó÷ó áèòîãî ñòåêëà è íàäïèñü "Ñòàòóýòêà ëþáâè", Õèëëîñ" ñðåäè îñêîëêîâ. Ìèññ Ä. - Äîëëè, ïî ñëîâàì Êåÿ, - óäàëîñü óêðàñòü ñòàòóýòêó ïðÿìî ó íèõ èç-ïîä íîñà!   
Ýëü îãëÿíóëàñü íà ñèäÿùåãî íà ñòóëå Äæåÿ - îí áûë ñëîâíî óáèò ãîðåì. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.  
- Äæåé...  
Îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñ äîñàäîé âîñêëèêíóë:  
- ß íå õî÷ó! ß åå ÍÅ ËÞÁËÞ! - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë åùå æåñò÷å íà ñëîâàõ "íå ëþáëþ", è Ýëü ïîíÿëà, íàñêîëüêî åìó ïðîòèâíà ìûñëü î ëþáâè ê ýòîé Äîëëè.  
- Íî îíà ëþáèò òåáÿ, - ñêàçàëà Ýëü, íå íàéäÿ ñëîâ óòåøåíèÿ.  
- Ìåðçàâêà! - ñâèðåïî áðîñèë Äæåé è îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
Ýëü îòîøëà ê Êåþ, íå â ñèëàõ ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçãîâîð. Åé ñîâåðøåííî íå÷åãî áûëî ñêàçàòü Äæåþ. Ñòàòóýòêà óêðàäåíà, åìó ãðîçèò ïðèâîðîò äåâèöû, êîòîðóþ îí íå ëþáèò, íî ÎÍÀ ëþáèò åãî! Ýëü èñïûòûâàëà æàëîñòü ê Äîëëè, âëþáëåííîé â Äæåÿ è òàê æàæäóùåé âçàèìíîñòè. Ñàìà Ýëü íèêîãäà áû òàê íå ïîñòóïèëà. Ëîðåë íå ñòðàäàëà îò íåäîñòàòêà ìóæñêîãî âíèìàíèÿ è ëåãêî ìîãëà çàèíòåðåñîâàòü ïîíðàâèâøåãîñÿ ïàðíÿ, íî îíà íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàëà ê íèì òîãî ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå Äîëëè èñïûòûâàëà ê Äæåþ. Ýòî ðîæäàëî â íåé çàâèñòü - Ýëü íèêîãäà â ñâîåé æèçíè íå ëþáèëà.  
Êåé ìîë÷àë, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, è î ÷åì-òî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî äóìàë. Ýëü ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è çàãîâîðèëà:  
- Êåé, íàì íå÷åãî çäåñü äåëàòü. Ìû äîëæíû íàéòè Äîëëè äî ïîëóíî÷è.  
- Ýòî áóäåò íå ëåãêî, - ìðà÷íî çàìåòèë Êåé, íå ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñà, ÷òîáû íå ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå Äæåÿ. Ëîâêà÷ áûë è áåç òîãî ðàññòðîåí.  
- Íî Äæåé...  
- Åñëè Äæåé ïîëþáèò åå, îí ñàì âûâåäåò íàñ íà ïðåñòóïíèöó, - íåãðîìêî ñêàçàë Êåé.  
Ýëü íå âåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì. Ïîçâîëèòü åé ïðèâîðîæèòü Äæåÿ, äàæå ðàäè ðàñêðûòèÿ ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ... Íåóæåëè Êåþ íàïëåâàòü íà ñâîåãî ïàðòíåðà!?  
- Êåé! - îñóæäàþùå âîñêëèêíóëà Ýëü, ãëÿäÿ íà Êåÿ ñ íåïîíèìàíèåì.   
- Òèøå!  
- Ãîâîðè âñå, ÷òî õî÷åøü, Êåé, íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ åé çàïîëó÷èòü Äæåÿ! - æåñòêî ñêàçàëà Ýëü.  
- Âñå âû äåâóøêè õèùíèöû, - õìûêíóë Êåé è çàìîë÷àë. Ýëü âçäîõíóëà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì - îíè áóäóò áîðîòüñÿ çà Äæåÿ.  
  
Äîëëè áåæàëà ïî êîðèäîðó ÷òî áûëî ñèë, íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü è íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü, òîëüêî êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ñòàòóýòêó ëþáâè. Ó íåå ïîëó÷èëîñü!!! Çàïîëó÷èòü ñòàòóýòêó áûëî î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Äîëëè íàïèñàëà çàïèñêó ÿêîáû îò Çåäà è âðó÷èëà åå Êåþ, êîòîðûé îòíåñ çàïèñêó ê àãåíòàì Äæåþ è Ýëü. Êëþíóëè... Äîëëè âèäåëà, êàê àãåíò Êåé èäåò ê ñâîèì êîëëåãàì è ïîêàçûâàåò èì çàïèñêó. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äîëëè ñêðåñòèëà ïàëüöû - àãåíò Ýëü - åå ñîïåðíèöà - âïîëíå ìîãëà áû ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü... Íàïðèìåð, ïîøëåò ê Çåäó Äæåÿ, à ñàìà îñòàíåòñÿ íà ïîñòó... Íî Ýëü, êàê è Äæåé, ïîñëåäîâàëà çà Êååì. Äîëëè ïåðåâåëà äóõ. Êîãäà Ýëü, Äæåé è Êåé ñêðûëèñü çà äâåðüþ, Äîëëè áî÷êîì, äåðæà ïèñòîëåò â ðóêàõ, ïîäêðàëàñü ê íåé è ïëå÷îì ïîäâèíóëà äîâîëüíî òÿæåëûé øêàô ê íåé. ×òîáû àãåíòû íå âûøëè ðàíüøå, ÷åì îíà óñïååò ïîõèòèòü... çàïîëó÷èòü ñòàòóýòêó. Êëþ÷ ê åå ëþáâè.   
Çàòåì îíà âûñòðåëèëà ââåðõ, ïîãàñ ñâåò. Äîëëè ïîáåæàëà â çàë, ïðÿ÷à ïèñòîëåò çà ïîÿñ, êàê ýòî äåëàëè â êèíî. Îíà ðàçáèëà ñòåíä ëîêòåì, ïðèêðûâ ëèöî îò îñêîëêîâ, áðûçíóâøèõ âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Ðÿäîì â òåìíîòå ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàêðè÷àëà æåíùèíà. Äîëëè ñõâàòèëà ñòàòóýòêó è â ýòîò æå ìîìåíò óñëûøàëà êðèêè è âûñòðåë â îôèñå Çåäà. Îíà áðîñèëàñü áåæàòü. Ñòàòóýòêà áûëà ó íåå. Îíà ïîáåäèëà!!  
Äîëëè ñëûøàëà êðèêè àãåíòîâ, øóì, íî íå îáîðà÷èâàëàñü, áîÿñü ïîòåðÿòü ñâîå ñîêðîâèùå. Ñòàòóýòêà áûëà ó íåå!  
  
Äîëëè ëåæàëà íà ïîñòåëè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå è ñìîòðåëà â ïîòîëîê. Âðåìÿ òÿíóëîñü íåâûíîñèìî ìåäëåííî... Äî ïîëóíî÷è áûëî åùå òàê äîëãî! Äîëëè âñòàëà, âçÿëà ñòàòóýòêó è ïîõîäèëà ïî êîìíàòå, ïðèæèìàÿ åå ê ñåáå. "Äæåé... Äîðîãîé, ëþáèìûé, ìèëûé..." Äîëëè ñíîâà âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû è ñ îãîð÷åíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñòðåëêè ñëîâíî áû íå ñäâèíóëèñü íè íà éîòó. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÷àñû îñòàíîâèëèñü?   
Äîëëè ñíîâà ëåãëà íà êðîâàòü. Îíà íå ìîãëà íàéòè ñåáå ìåñòà. Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñþäà âîò-âîò âîðâóòñÿ àãåíòû è îòáåðóò ó íåå ñòàòóýòêó, îòáåðóò ó íåå Äæåÿ!   
Äîëëè çàáðàëàñü ñ ãîëîâîé ïîä îäåÿëî, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè ñòàòóýòêó è ôîòî Äæåÿ, è íåçàìåòíî óñíóëà.  
Åé ñíèëàñü äðóãàÿ æåíùèíà. Îíà áûëà ìîëîäàÿ, ñèëüíàÿ è æåñòîêàÿ. Åå âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ôèãóðà áûëà çàòÿíóòà â ÷åðíóþ êîæó, à òàêèå æå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû áûëè ïåðåõâà÷åíû íà çàòûëêå ÷åðíîé ïóøèñòîé çàêîëêîé äëÿ âîëîñ, à áîëüøèå òåìíûå ãëàçà ñèÿëè, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå. Îíà äâèãàëàñü ëåãêî è ãðàöèîçíî, êàê êîøêà. Ó æåíùèíû â ðóêàõ áûëà ÅÅ ñòàòóýòêà, îíà ñæèìàëà åå äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè ëåâîé ðóêè ñ îñòðûìè ÷åðíûìè íîãòÿìè. "Îí ìîé! - çàêðè÷àëà åé Äîëëè è áðîñèëàñü, ÷òîáû âûðâàòü ñòàòóýòêó. - Ìîé!" Æåíùèíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è óëûáíóëàñü äüÿâîëüñêîé, îáîëüñòèòåëüíîé óëûáêîé. "Ýòî íå òâîÿ ëþáîâü" - ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà...  
Äîëëè âñêî÷èëà íà ïîñòåëè. Ñòàòóýòêà óïàëà è ïîêàòèëàñü ïîä êðîâàòü. Äîëëè åäâà óñïåëà ïîéìàòü åå. Îíà îòêèíóëàñü íà êðîâàòü è ïûòàëàñü ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Æåíùèíà... ×òî îíà õîòåëà îò íåå? Îòíÿòü ó íåå Äæåÿ?! Íàâåðíîå, íåò...  
Äîëëè çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ñãëîòíóëà, ñòàðàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ.  
  
Ýëü ñ òðåâîãîé ñìîòðåëà íà ãðóñòíîãî Äæåÿ. Êàê îí íè çëèë åå èíîãäà, âèäåòü åãî òàêèì áûëî ïðîñòî íå âûíîñèìî. Íî îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü åìó - ïîõèòèòåëüíèöó òàê è íå íàøëè, à ñ êàæäûì ÷àñîì ïðèáëèæàëàñü ïîëíî÷ü. Äæåé ñèäåë íà ñòóëå, ïîäïåðåâ ïîäáîðîäîê ëàäîíÿìè è áåçó÷àñòíî ñìîòðåë â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Òàêèì Ýëü è Êåé âèäåëè åãî âïåðâûå.  
Îíè îïðîñèëè âñåõ ñâèäåòåëåé, íî ìàëî ÷òî ñìîãëè âûÿñíèòü. Íàðîäó â çàëå áûëî î÷åíü ìíîãî, à íà âîïðîñ, êòî âåë ñåáÿ ñòðàííî, âñå òîëüêî ïîæèìàëè ïëå÷àìè. Òîëüêî Ñ, êîòîðîìó çàïðåòèëè ñìîòðåòü íà Ãàëàêòèêó áîëåå 30 ñåêóíä, ïðèïîìíèë ðûæåâîëîñóþ äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ ÿâíî íåðâíè÷àëà íà âûñòàâêå, íî êóäà îíà ïîäåâàëàñü, îí íå âèäåë. Ñ äåðæàëñÿ â ñòîðîíå îò íèõ, ïîýòîìó Ýëü ïðè âñåì æåëàíèè íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ, íàñêîëüêî âåðíû åãî ïîêàçàíèÿ.  
Êåé ìîë÷àë. Îí õîäèë, ìîæåò áûòü, ëèøü ÷óòü áîëåå ìðà÷íûé, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è òîëüêî åãî ãëàçà âûäàâàëè òðåâîãó.   
  
Äîëëè âíåçàïíî ðàçðûäàëàñü. Îíà íå ìîãëà îñòàíîâèòü ñëåçû, åå ñåðäöå ðàçðûâàëàñü îò áîëè è ëþáâè, îíà ïîâòîðÿëà îäíó ôðàçó "Íå ìîãó!". Îíà ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè è òèõî ïëàêàëà. Áûëî 23:46, ïîëíî÷ü ïðèáëèæàëàñü, è Äîëëè âäðóã âñïîìíèëà êíèãó Áåëÿåâà "Âëàñòåëèí ìèðà", â êîòîðîì ãåðîé ãîâîðèò ñâîåé ëþáèìîé Ýëüçå, ÷òî õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îíà ÑÀÌÀ åãî ïîëþáèëà... Äîëëè ïðîñòî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïåðåñòóïèòü ÷åðåç çàêîí, çíàÿ, ÷òî ëþáîâü Äæåÿ íå áóäåò äàðîì - Áîãà, Äüÿâîëà èëè åùå êîãî-òî - à ñòàíåò ïðîêëÿòüåì, åå è Äæåÿ. Îí íå ëþáèò åå è íèêîãäà íå ïîëþáèò! Äîëëè çàðûëàñü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. È íåò ñìûñëà â ïðèâîðîòå, ýòî åå áîëåçíü, è îíà äîëæíà ïîáîðîòü ñåáÿ è âñòàòü íà íîãè. Êàê áû òÿæåëî ýòî íè áûëî...   
23:49. Äîëëè òîëüêî ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïûâàëà, íî ñëåçû íà åå ëèöå âûñîõëè, à ãëàçà íå ñîâñåì çäîðîâî, ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòåëè. Äðîæàùèìè ïàëüöàìè Äîëëè íàáðàëà íîìåð. Åå ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü, ê ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïèëè ñëåçû, âñå âîêðóã ïîäåðíóëîñü òóìàíîì, íî îíà ïåðåáîðîëà ñåáÿ...  
  
... Äæåé ãîòîâèëñÿ óäàðèòüñÿ â èñòåðèêó, Êåé ñèäåë íà åãî ñòóëå, à Ýëü ìåäëåííî õîäèëà èç óãëà â óãîë. Âîîáðàæåíèå óñëóæëèâî ïîäêèäûâàëî êàðòèíó: çëîé, èñïóãàííûé Äæåé âäðóã ìåíÿåòñÿ â ëèöå, ó íåãî ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ áåññìûñëåííàÿ óëûáî÷êà - "Ìåíÿ æäåò ëþáîâü âñåé ìîåé æèçíè, Ýëü" Áðððð! Ýëü âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé.   
È â ýòîò ìîìåíò òåëåôîí çàçâîíèë.  
Òðóáêó âçÿë Êåé.  
- Äà.  
- ß... Ñòàòóýòêà ó ìåíÿ.  
- Âû ñîâåðøàåòå îøèáêó..., - íà÷àë Êåé ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì. Äæåé ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, à Ýëü îñòàíîâèëàñü ïîñåðåäèíå êîìíàòû.  
- ß çíàþ. Îíà ó ìåíÿ. Âû ìîæåòå çàáðàòü åå. Ïðèåçæàéòå ïî àäðåñó....  
  
Êîãäà îíè ïðûãíóëè â ìàøèíó, Äæåé çàîðàë íà óõî Êåþ:  
- Ãîíè âîâñþ!!!!  
- Òû áîññ, - èðîíè÷íî ïðîèçíåñ Êåé è íàæàë íà ãàç.  
  
Äîëëè àêêóðàòíî ïîñòàâèëà ñòàòóýòêó íà ñòîë â äðóãîé êîìíàòå, ïîãëàäèëà åå ïàëüöàìè è âûøëà, ïðèêðûâ äâåðü. ×òîáû íå áûëî ñîáëàçíà...  
Îíà çàæãëà ñâå÷è, ñäåëàëà õâîñò, îòïóñòèâ âîëîñû ñáîêó, íàêðàñèëà ãóáû ïîìàäîé ñ áëåñòêàìè, ïîä÷åðêèâàþùèìè öâåò åå âîëîñ. Îíà íàäåëà îòêðûòîå òåìíî-ôèîëåòîâîå âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå è òóôëè íà êàáëóêàõ.  
Â 23:59 ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê. Äîëëè âñòàëà èç-çà ñòóëà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåëà, çàêèíóâ íîãó íà íîãó. Îíà íè î ÷åì íå äóìàëà. Ïîòåðÿ ëþáèìîãî è áóäóùåãî ñ÷àñòüÿ, â êîòîðîå îíà òàê âåðèëà ëèøèëà åå ñèë, íàõëûíóëà àïàòèÿ...  
  
Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà âûñîêàÿ, íåìíîãî óãëîâàòàÿ æåíùèíà ñ âûñîêîé ïðè÷åñêîé èç ðûæèõ âîëîñ, êàçàâøèõñÿ òåìíûìè ïðè ñâå÷àõ.  
- Âñå ïîäãîòîâèëà, ëþáèìàÿ? - çëî áðîñèë Äæåé, îãëÿäûâàÿ äåâóøêó. Èç Äîëëè ñëîâíî âûïóñòèëè âîçäóõ, îíà âñÿ ñæàëàñü è ÷òî-òî çàáîðìîòàëà, âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà. Ýëü ñòàëî ïî-æåíñêè æàëü äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ ëþáèëà.   
- Ãäå ñòàòóýòêà? - òðåâîæíî ñïðîñèë Êåé, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ÷àñû.  
- Îíà â êîìíàòå..., - âñõëèïûâàÿ, ñêàçàëà Äîëëè.  
Àãåíòû îäíîâðåìåííî îêàçàëèñü ó äâåðè, à Äæåé ìîùíûì óäàðîì ðàñïàõíóë åå. Ïåðåä íèìè ñòîÿëà ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ëåò 20, ñ æåñòêèì âçãëÿäîì òåìíî-êàðèõ ãëàç. Â ðóêàõ îíà äåðæàëà ñòàòóýòêó. ×àñû ìåðíî íà÷àëè áèòü ïîëíî÷ü.  
- Àãåíò Êåé, - ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà ñ äüÿâîëüñêîé ïîëóóëûáêîé ÿðêèõ ãóá è ñâåðêàþùèìè ãëàçàìè.  
- Êýðîë..., - â óæàñå ïðîøåïòàë ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì Êåé è ñêàçàë óæå ñîâñåì äðóãèì òîíîì, ïîëíûì ëþáâè è îáîæàíèÿ, - Êýðîë!  
Äæåé, Äîëëè è Ýëü, êàê çà÷àðîâàííûå ñìîòðåëè íà Êåÿ è Êýðîë. Ýëü ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ ïåðâîé:  
- Î, íåò!  
Êýðîë âäðóã îáìÿêëà, åå âçãëÿä ñòàë íåæíûì, à äâèæåíèÿ ëåãêèìè, èñ÷åçëî îáû÷íîå åå íàïðÿæåíèå è îãîíü â ãëàçàõ... Îíà ïîñòàâèëà ñòàòóýòêó íà ñòóë, ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ê Êåþ è âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó, ïðèæàâ åå ê ñâîåé ãðóäè. Êåé ñìîòðåë íà íåå âëþáëåííûìè ãëàçàìè è... îí óëûáàëñÿ! Íåñìåëî, ñìóùåííî, êàê ìàëü÷èøêà, íî íà åãî ãóáàõ áûëà óëûáêà.  
- ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Êåé óëûáàåòñÿ ýòîé ñòåðâå, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Äæåé, - Êàêèì æå íàäî áûòü ìíå, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü åãî óëûáêó?  
Ýëü ðåøèòåëüíî çàøàãàëà ê Êýðîë ñ íàìåðåíèåì óäàðèòü åå, íî Êåé âñòàë íà åå ïóòè è ëåãêî ïåðåõâàòèë çàíåñåííóþ ðóêó.  
- Êåé, ÷òî òû...  
Îí óäàðèë Ýëü êóëàêîì ïî ëèöó. Îíà âñêðèêíóëà è óïàëà, íå óäåðæàâøèñü íà íîãàõ. Äîëëè ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä è ïðèñåëà çà ñòîë, ñ îïàñêîé ãëÿäÿ íà àãåíòà è æåíùèíó ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Æåíùèíó èç åå ñíà.   
Ýëü ïîâåðíóëà ïåðåïà÷êàííîå ãðÿçüþ è êðîâüþ ëèöî è ñìîòðåëà íà Êåÿ è Êýðîë. Äæåé ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé.  
- Ýëü! Êàê òû?  
- Íèêòî íå ñìååò îáèæàòü ìîþ äåâóøêó, - èçðåê Êåé, îáíèìàÿ Êýðîë çà òàëèþ. Îíà ïðèêðûëà ãëàçà è æàäíî âïèëàñü â åãî ãóáû. Ñ ïîëìèíóòû îíè öåëîâàëèñü âçàñîñ, ñòðàñòíî, íèêîãî íå ñòåñíÿÿñü, Êýðîë îáíÿëà Êåÿ çà ïëå÷è, ñëîâíî áîÿëàñü åãî îòïóñòèòü.  
- Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìû çäåñü ëèøíèå, - èðîíè÷íî è çëî, ïðîãîâîðèë Äæåé, ãëÿäÿ íà ïàðî÷êó.  
- Áîþñü, òû ïðàâ, - ïîääåðæàëà Ýëü, âñå åùå ëåæà, è æåñòêî äîáàâèëà - Íî ýòî íå íàäîëãî!   
Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè, âûõâàòèëà îðóæèå è íàïðàâèëà åãî íà Êýðîë.  
- Îòîéäè îò íåãî, ìåðçàâêà!  
- Òåáå ñòîèò èñ÷åçíóòü, - ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå Êýðîë, - Äà, ìèëûé?  
- Áåçóñëîâíî, - ïðîöåäèë Êåé.  
Ýëü îáåðíóëàñü íà øåïîò Äîëëè: "Çàéìè èõ ÷åì-íèáóäü! ß íàéäó, êàê ñíÿòü ïðèâîðîò" è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïàðî÷êó ãîëóáêîâ ïåðåä íåé. Êåé èãðàë âîëîñàìè Êýðîë. Îíè ñòîÿëè, îáíÿâøèñü, è ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé èäèëëè÷åñêîå çðåëèùå. Äàæå ñëèøêîì.  
- Ëþáèìûé, âîçüìè ìåíÿ! - âîçáóæäåííî øåïòàëà ðàçãîðÿ÷åííàÿ Êýðîë íà óõî Êåþ.  
Ýëü áûëà íå â ñèëàõ ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî.  
- Ñòàòóýòêà!!! - êðèêíóëà Äîëëè òàê, ÷òî íà ñòîëå ïîäïðûãíóëà ïîñóäà. Êýðîë è Êåé ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåå.   
- Ýëü! - ñíîâà êðèêíóëà Äîëëè. - Äàé åå ìíå!  
Ýëü îäíèì ïðûæêîì îêàçàëàñü ó ñòîëà è ñõâàòèëà çëîïîëó÷íóþ ñòàòóýòêó. "Ïðîùàé, Êåé" - ïðîíåñëàñü ìûñëü, è Ýëü ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñ ïðèâîðîòîì èëè áåç îíè íèêîãäà íà áóäóò âìåñòå, íàñòîëüêî åå øîêèðîâàë âèä âëþáëåííîãî Êåÿ. Îí íå ñîçäàí äëÿ ëþáâè. È êàê íè ñòðàííî, ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå íå áûëî áîëåçíåííûì. Ýëü íå ëþáèëà. Íèêîãäà â ñâîåé æèçíè, è ýòî îãîð÷àëî åå, õîòÿ îíà íèêîìó íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèçíàëàñü â ýòîì.   
Ýëü øâûðíóëà ñòàòóýòêó Äîëëè, à ÷åðåç äîëþ ñåêóíäû Êåé ñõâàòèë åå çà ïëå÷è è ñ ñèëîé øâûðíóë â ñòåíó. Ñ ãðîõîòîì óïàëà êàðòèíà. Ýëü óñïåëà óñëûøàòü, êàê Äæåé çàêðè÷àë: "Íååååò!!!" è ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå.  
À Äîëëè ïîéìàëà ñòàòóýòêó. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî äëÿ ñíÿòèÿ ïðèâîðîòà íóæíî ðàçáèòü ñòàòóýòêó, òîãäà âñå âñòàíåò íà ñâîè ìåñòà è... Äâîå ïîòåðÿþò èõ ëþáîâü. Íî íå ýòî, ñîâñåì íå ýòî âîëíîâàëî ñåé÷àñ Äîëëè! Â åå âîîáðàæåíèè ïðîíåñëèñü åå ëþáîâü ê Äæåþ, åå ìå÷òû, ñâÿçàííûå ñ íèì, è îíà ïî÷òè çàñòîíàëà îò íåâûíîñèìîé òîñêè. Íî â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó îíà ñ ñèëîé øâûðíóëà ñòàòóýòêó îá ïîë.   
Òàì, ãäå îíà óïàëà, âñïûõíóë ÿðêèé ïåðåëèâàþùèéñÿ îãîíü, ñíà÷àëà ñèíèé, ïîòîì çåëåíûé, à çàòåì - êðàñíûé, êàê êðîâü, è âñå èñ÷åçëî. Íà ïîëó íè îñòàëîñü è ñëåäà ñòàòóýòêè, íè îäíîãî îñêîëêà. Äîëëè áðîñèëàñü íà êîëåíè è çàðûäàëà. Îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Îíà ïîíÿëà è ïðèíÿëà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Äæåé íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ëþáèòü åå, è â îäèí ìîìåíò ñìîãëà ïåðåñèëèòü ñåáÿ è ïîáåäèòü â ñõâàòêå ñ ëþáîâüþ.   
À öåëóþùèåñÿ Êýðîë è Êåé çàìåðëè è ìåäëåííî îòñòðàíèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. Ãóáû äåâóøêè ïðåçðèòåëüíî èçîãíóëèñü, îíà çàøèïåëà, êàê êîøêà, ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà Êåÿ è ìåòíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó.  
- Âû çà ýòî îòâåòèòå! - áðîñèëà îíà ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è êíèæíûì æåñòîì èñ÷åçëà èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ.  
Êåé âûòåð ãóáû ðóêàâîì è ïîìîðùèëñÿ.  
- Ìàãèÿ - ýòî íå èãðóøêà, - ñêàçàë îí.  
- Ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü îò òåáÿ, - ÿçâèòåëüíî ïðîáóð÷àë Äæåé , ñêëîíèâøèéñÿ íàä Ýëü.  
  
Ñîëíöå ìåäëåííî âñòàâàëî íàä Íüþ-Éîðêîì. Ýëü ñ ñèíÿêàìè è ññàäèíàìè íà ëèöå íàáëþäàëà çà âîñõîäîì, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ èíîãäà íà ïàðî÷êó â ñîòíå ìåòðîâ îò íåå. Äæåé è Äîëëè ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè.  
Äîëëè óëûáàëàñü - ýòîãî Ýëü íèêàê íå îæèäàëà. Óëûáêà èíîïëàíåòÿíêè áûëà îòêðûòîé è äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîé, ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü, è Ýëü ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Äîëëè íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû ïîáîðîòü ñâîþ áîëåçíü, â êîòîðóþ èíîãäà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ òàèíñòâåííàÿ øòóêà Ëþáîâü.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Íó âîò è âñå ïîêà. Íàïèøèòå, ÷òî âû îá ýòîì äóìàåòå. Ýòîò ôàíôèê ÿ ïèñàëà ñ 15 ìàðòà ïî 19 àïðåëÿ 2003. Åñëè Âû õîòèòå, ìîãó íàïèñàòü êàêîå-íèáóäü ïðîäîëæåíèå. 


End file.
